


Evolution

by imwaitingformymadmaninabox



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwaitingformymadmaninabox/pseuds/imwaitingformymadmaninabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fan fiction ever. I've written a lot but this is the first one I ever wrote and I thought it fitting to be the first one I published here. Hope you like!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever. I've written a lot but this is the first one I ever wrote and I thought it fitting to be the first one I published here. Hope you like!

I used to be called Janice and I used have two children. Now I have a body of metal and a heart of steel. The Cybermen do not feel; we cannot feel and it has bettered us. We do not sleep and we need no food. There is no pain, no sensation.

Now I lead the remaining humans to the same fate I met.

Our creator, who has become a part of our society, assists with the creation of a new population for this planet, Earth. The humans, whose weakness is evident in their existence, will become a new race, a beacon of perfection in time and space. It is no longer logical for humans to exist in a world so overcome by emotion. They flounder. Their minds, our minds, are no longer ruled by chemicals, decay or disease and are truly and completely free. Logic is our master.


	2. Part 3

Several days ago the word sense entered my vocabulary again. My brain, a mass of nerves and abuzz with electrical signals, ached. The mechanics which are now my entity blanked; for a single moment there was darkness and my nerves, with my operating system’s absence, perceived pain like fire. Every inch of true flesh, displaced from its original form, burned like nothing would ever combat its flames. And that is a sensation etched into my chemical memory like words into stone.

My gears switched back on in a flash and the prominent agitation dissipated.

But my weakness is now evident. Such as the humans became new, so shall I replace my frail form with one superior.


	3. Part 3

The metal plate will not come loose from my steel skull, my steel fingers will not work the screws free. I feel panic, I feel pain as I work to destroy my metal flesh, my one consolation in my existence: my one strength. I bash my head upon the cold asphalt of the abandoned civilization’s transportation system. I sense the dent I cannot see, logically it should be there. I finally pry the screws loose, bent strangely under the pressure. The plate peels bits of muscle welded to the hot metal away from the body of my mind. Pain sears through my nerves eliminating analytical thought and enforcing my idea, my logical rational idea, that my instability must be annihilated. 

My brain feels my cool fingers on its surface and my metal parts spasm oddly in response to its corrupt commands. How this feeling rules me! 

Finally, I plunge my metal fingers through the spongy flesh. Searing pain floods my existence, registering briefly on my second mechanical brain. 

I feel for the last time, satisfied as my final weakness fades with the light.


End file.
